The Duo
by SwordHeart21
Summary: They were ELSANNA, the internationally famous pop music sensation with sold out concerts and many die-hard fans. But when the stage lights go off, and the pair left on their own, they were simply sisters, alone, separate, and broken, each with a heavy secret, a secret one will never dare tell the other. A Modern AU ELSANNA.
1. Chapter 1 - ELSANNA

**A/N: Okay... So this plot was hounding me today when I went a trip back time to my gamer days and knew I just had to write this :)) So I won't say much here, not willing to hold you guys any longer. So I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

The rush of the crowd was calling her name, but that didn't matter. Right now only one person was in her mind, only one message, just one and only one song.

_She stared outside the private jet. She knew this was for the best. But doing the best felt the worst. She missed her. She missed being beside her, touching her, and breathing in her scent. She needed her more than anyone, even more than anything._

The stage lift starts to move as the crowd before her now slowly becoming visible. This will be the first time she will go out on stage without her, and it dragged a painful stab inside of her. She realized, that _she_ didn't even say good bye, it made her feel more sad, angry, and alone, but most of all, it made her feel unbearably empty. She needed her; she needed her partner, her sister, her _lover._

_She closed her eyes. She at least wanted to sleep the pain of parting away. Her best friend Olaf came forward. "You have to at least watch her __**Elsa**__. Do this at least… as a goodbye."_

"**ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! ANNA!**" The crowd was growing wild. Somewhere deep inside her she wanted to tell her, "Do you not hear them? They're still here, our fans, even with the _scandal_. And I'm sure they'll cheer for you too, if you were just… _here._"The crowd continued to cheer, their combined voices, Anna was sure, was loud enough to reach the next city. But that didn't matter, not when all she could hear was the call of Elsa's name in her heart. She raised the mike near her lips.

_Olaf turned on the TV for Elsa. Elsa gripped on the armrest as she felt lost in seeing the sight displayed on the monitor before her, unconsciously letting a tear roll down her cheek._

Anna looked on. "Hear this, Elsa…"

* * *

2 years ago…

The lights flashed on two picture perfect girls, auburn haired, the other a platinum blonde. The crowd cheered. The music started again. The auburn haired girl came forward as crowds cheered her name. **"ANNA!"**

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place_

_That's somethin' like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

The platinum blonde followed. The crowds roared. **"ELSA!"**

_But the things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seein' now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

They were about to sing together now. The crowd went wild. **"ELSANNA!"**

_And though I know_

_The world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_You'll never be alone_

The crowd was theirs. This was their stage. It was their moment. They felt energized by the rush. This was them. The internationally famous musical duo, with 20 commercials, 3 sold out world tours, and 2 Grammy awards. They were ELSANNA.

Elsa was the eldest, the serious sister, the smart one, the seemingly overprotective one, the one garnering the attention of the mature audiences each and every time. While in contrast, her sister Anna, the younger one, the playful one, the immature one, captured the younger audience's hearts. They were a contrastingly perfect pair, and after about 4 years of being a strong duo, everyone just assumed that their bond as a duo was unbreakable as was the bond they _portrayed_ as siblings.

The concert was almost at its end as the song reached its final lines.

_I can hear you_

The final pose and the crowd were beyond wild, furiously calling for an encore. The stage crew now all came out, joining the guards below, holding the 40,000 in attendance, already in a riot over their favorite duo. The pair on stage looked at each other and then took a deep breath before facing their audience again. "Goodnight Madison Square Garden! We Love you!"

And then hurriedly took their leave. Once backstage, and the pair left alone inside their dressing rooms, the atmosphere suddenly and completely changed. A deafening silence hung in the air as both sisters adamantly ignored each other as they had always done in private for these past 4 years. Elsa finished dressing up first, wearing a loose grey sweatshirt, regular denim jeans, a Yankees hat, a red scarf, slightly dirtied sneakers and sunglasses with huge enough lens to cover half of her face, a passable disguise. "I'm going somewhere. You can go home or enjoy the after party if you want to. Just… make an excuse for me."

"I know. Don't worry." Anna answered back monotonously, glancing by her sister who was already by the door. "Take care."

Elsa smiled, forcefully. "You too."

And then she went leaving her sister behind her as Anna sat down, slumping by the dressing room's couch, gently massaging her forehead. This was them as _real_ sisters, not as a duo, not as ELSANNA, but just as Elsa and Anna _Andersen_, separate and broken. They were two individuals, unarguably apart, yet somehow unknowingly thinking the same thing, at the exact same moment. _"Why does it hurt being with her, and suffocating without her?"_

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. As I'm sure some, if not most, of you have noticed that the lyrics of the song came from the song "Real Emotion" sung by Jade From Sweetbox (in the International version, Koda Kumi for the original Japanese version and another English version). I don't know why but the road trip back time made this song stick for me the whole day, and although I did plan to put in an original song maybe something written back in my days when the band and I were still together, I ultimately decided with this as the song's image more or less clearly fit the story that came into my mind. To Final Fantasy fans, I hope you're not in any way negatively affected by this as I plan to claim no right whatsoever for this song as this song ultimately belongs to SQUARE ENIX. So anyway, for those who don't know the song and is curious to know how the song sounds like I'll give you a link in my profile page here. BTW, If you also noticed I used _Andersen, _the last name of the author of the fairy tale Snow Queen, Little Mermaid, etc., just to share. So anyway, I am open for criticisms, so don't be afraid to drop a review :)) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed reading :))**

**Also I would like to mention, in my profile page again, here several websites for their images in helping me make a makeshift cover of this story :)) If I find a better image or someone will kindly send me one, or maybe make one myself (this is highly tentative since I am usually pressed for time) well.. I guess the cover I have here will do fine for now :3 No intention of infringing rights :))**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 - Irony

**A/N: An update XD Okay so I'd like to give thanks to the people who have liked and followed this story I am extremely happy that you do :)) And since I don't want to cause anymore delay, I'll save more of my babbling for later, so for now I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 :)) Thank you :))**

* * *

"You know them." They could hear it, the audience's anticipation. "You love them," The cheers, "and now here they are the 2 time Grammy award winning duo, ELSANNA!"

The crowd howled. Banners raised in the air. Elsa and Anna entered, beaming a smile at their lovely adoring fans with Elsa giving her usual simple wave and Anna her energetic loud greetings. The two took their respective seats.

Mike, the show's host, faced them first. "So ELSANNA…" He drawled out. "What-a-ride. If I recall correctly, the last time you two were here in front me was two years ago when you had just received your first Grammy. Isn't that right?"

"Yep." Anna nodded, answering first.

"And now here we are again," Mike's voice beginning to rise, sounding more excited, "just a day after another magnificently sold-out concert, about to start your 4th world tour, which I might add, got sold out in just a _minute!_ And now here you are in front of me, about to present another _new _single here later live in this show. Oh my goodness, I just don't know how you two just do it!"

The crowd cheered. Elsa and Anna chuckled. Elsa gave her comment, "Well there's no real secret here Mike. Anna and me, we're just a team, and in being a team we always have each other's back, giving one another support. I think our dynamic as a duo just grew from that strength we draw out from each other.

The crowd went aww, while Anna almost rolled her eyes. _Leave it to my sister to create the perfect lies._

Mike looked touched by Elsa's statement. "And I guess being sisters also helped too didn't it? I mean how else can it be any better than that?" He turned to face the crowd. "Am I right?"

The crowd cheered their support, while Elsa and Anna's minds harmoniously thought, _"The right question is that we're sisters ignoring each other off camera. How else can it possibly be worse?"_

Regardless Anna laughed. "EXACTLY Mike!", and then turned to her sister, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "But then of course sometimes, when Elsa here goes over to steal my secret stash of sweets, I just can't help but wonder how much of a sister she is at all." Anna continued in her head, _"Well of course sometimes is all the time. And I don't even know if you still like sweets, but our interviews always ended up that way so I guess you still do."_

"BURN!" Mike laughed along with the rest of their audience.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh and as if you're the only one innocent here. Don't you think I don't know you going by the fridge at night stealing my specially reserved chocolate bars." Elsa sounded a tsk, "You got to watch your weight Anna, I think the scale in our house might break down sooner than I expect." Yet inside, Elsa had her own thoughts about the comment. _We always fought over chocolates when we were kids, as for the rest, I no longer know._

More laughter came, with Mike, Elsa and Anna riding along, going with the flow. Eventually the laughter died down as Mike turned back to facing them. "You two are adorable as always. You just had to be adorable! But really we should get back to the topic." Mike cleared his throat, facing Anna. "So Anna, it has been a long four years isn't it?"

Anna nodded. _Yes Mike, unbearably long._

"And it has been that long since your first started out in this business, debuting alongside your sister, despite the pressure of being overshadowed by the already rising star your sister was then. So do tell me, how does it feel right now? I mean is there still a pressure or are you confident enough to say that both of you have already disregarded any walls built from being first or second in this business? I mean I asked you before, but then was different from now, so… Really Anna, how is it?" Mike continued.

The crowd went silent, fully intending to listen. Anna mulled over inside. _Right now it just feels like shit. We do not have just walls, but worse we have our own fortresses of emotional and mental distances separating both of us. I never should have followed Elsa, if I had known it would be like this. I miss my sister. I miss how we were._ She took a deep breath. "Well… Remembering then I do recall being in a lot of pressure. But Elsa was there for me all the time, so I never really noticed. Like the way she's here with me right now." Anna faced her sister, giving her an utterly sarcastic smile. "I am confident enough to say that yes, we no longer have any walls between us."

Mike jokingly gestured to wipe an imaginary tear from his eyes. "I love how the two of you are so sweet to each other. I wish my brother and I were like that, but then again it'd be awkward going mushy like that with him, so yeah I'll just leave the sweetness between you sisters."

The crowd laughed again as Mike faced Elsa this time. "So Elsa, your turn."

"Go ahead Mike, ask away."

"7 years of making good music, 4 of which spent on ELSANNA. Everyone here already knows that you not only write the lyrics of most of the songs but it's also you who composes the original tune. But I've been meaning to ask all this time, something I forgot to ask two years ago, what inspires you to create such beautiful and moving melodies and lyrics?"

It was a question often asked of her, so she should already knew her answer by heart. But that was the problem; she didn't really have a clear answer from her heart. She just wrote down what she felt, but never certain as to what or why she felt that way or for whom. "I write them for myself, my family, my friends, but most of all for my fans." And then a word, a name followed through in her mind, _Anna._

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. I am open to criticisms to please do not be afraid to drop a review :)) Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed :))**

**Okay so another NOTE: This chapter was originally meant to be longer, but I decided against it since when I looked at the entirety of my written draft (yes, I write first before typing it down on my computer) I felt that the other half should have a chapter of its own. So anyway I opted not to post it yet as I feel like writing more for that other half, as I felt it needed to be. So again thanks and I hope you have enjoyed reading :)) **


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 - Irony

**_A/N: And an update XD And as I've said this was actually the original extension of Chapter 2, so anyway since I've got something to get back to, I'll just cut my rambling here and let you read on. I hope you enjoy :))_**

* * *

_Sometimes I hate it_

_And I don't know why_

_But being with you_

_Makes my heart melt_

_And I'll just fall in love_

_Again_

The song ended as Elsa sung the last note beautifully, while her hands moved with the emotional moment as it played the last keys on the piano in heartbreaking perfection, moving some of those in the attending audience in tears. The studio went still, hearing only the sniffs and sobs produced by the powerfully moving performance of the duo as both Elsa and Anna composed themselves, exhaling slowly. A clap, and then another. Until finally a thunderous applause, then the duo looked at their audience, beaming a smile.

Mike came into view again giving a heartfelt smile at the duo. "I hate you guys. I hate you guys for not telling us to bring a tissue!" Elsa and Anna chuckled. Mike continued. "But really, that was amazing. I mean it was like… Wow… You just totally blew us away again, throwing over expectations. Great job, both of you really. But it's not like you didn't already know."

The crowd erupted in laughter, as did Elsa and Anna. And then Mike continued facing the crowd. "So that was ELSANNA singing the acoustic version of their latest single, My Secret, which is now available on iTunes and leading music stores worldwide. I encourage you all to buy it. Really, you have to buy it. You will miss half of your life if you don't buy it."

More laughter, then Mike went on, "So before we end our show tonight. I would like to thank our sponsors and of course ELSANNA right here who graced us with their oh-so-lovely presence and their oh-so-moving performance. Who will be in…"

"Singapore. Two weeks from now." Elsa finished.

"Singapore!" Mike repeated with much emphasis, and then faced the camera, "Asian fans get ready! The ELSANNASIAN storm is coming your way." Then back to Elsa and Anna, "I'm wishing the two of you all the luck in your 4th world tour and in the release of your new single."

"Thanks Mike." Anna and Elsa replied in unison.

"And so that ends our show. This is Mike from DreamsTV and I wish you all goodnight."

* * *

Back in the dressing room, the familiar silence continued to hang in the air as the members of the famous duo changed their clothes with Elsa as always, quick to dress up first, covering her graceful image to that of a person who looked more of a NEET, already about to head out.

Anna glanced by her sister. "Will I leave you dinner?"

Elsa took a moment. "No need. I'll eat out with Olaf."

Anna looked back at the mirror and began combing through her hair as Elsa opened the door. "Oh Elsa, before I forget."

Elsa stopped. "What is it?"

"Kristoff is coming over so-."

_SLAM!_ And the door was heavily shut as Anna sighed putting down her comb. "Well it's not like you care anyway."

Anna took out her phone to call Kristoff. Immediately after four rings he picks up, a deep voice coming in from the other end. "Hey babe, how are you? My recording's almost done and I'll be ready to pick you up in a bit."

Anna smiled. "Ok. I'll be waiting."

Anna hung up. With nothing else better to do, Anna felt herself relax on the chair as she browsed through some random photos in her phone, then stopped when she passed by a picture of Elsa and her when Elsa was 16 and she was 14. They both looked so happy and close together like there were no secrets shared in the world. Elsa was sitting, playing by the piano while Anna playfully hugged her from behind. Anna smiled as she remembered how this was taken before Elsa entered the entertainment world. She missed this.

Anna sighed. Anna no longer understood her sister that was an undeniable fact. But it was in moments like this that she couldn't help but remember how it was then when they were unbearably close and were the best of friends, a relationship that had changed when Elsa started to perform for the general public.

Anna knew that although she and her sister shared the same passion for music, Elsa's talent had always been on a different level than hers, seemingly always obsessed whenever melodies and notes started to emit from her, a level of obsession Anna did not seem to reach. That's why she had been the happiest when Elsa was finally given her chance, because she, most of all knew how much that meant to her sister. And she knew that she was undoubtedly the most proud, save for their parents, when Elsa's name started to rise among a sea of recognizable stars.

But then the changes started. With a busier schedule, Elsa had to completely move to L.A. But it was alright, they promised to chat online or meet each other as much as they could. Then the chats diminished, from every day, to once a week, until it became once a month. Elsa always apologized then, saying something always kept her, promising to try and find a better time next time. And then finally, it inexplicably stopped altogether, even Elsa's visits to their home, this Anna remembered saddened her most at that time. But Anna never lost faith in her sister, and was adamant in making excuses for Elsa, believing that eventually one day, Elsa, her only best friend, would reconnect with them again.

And then 2 years after Elsa's career started their parents died, in a car accident. Elsa had to come home then. Anna despite her grief was nervous. She didn't know how to face Elsa. And then when the two sisters finally met, after a long time. Anna was just completely shocked in their meeting. Elsa, the once kind, loving and affectionate person she considered her best friend, the sister she had loved and longed for, was now a very different person. The person Elsa was then was replaced by this new version of her sister who neither showed support nor care, a cold person at best.

Anna couldn't accept it. There had to be a reason why Elsa changed that much. She had least had to know why. That's when she started taking her music seriously. Practicing as hard as much as she could, sometimes going even beyond, participating in any contests or auditions, with the hope that someday, she could reach her sister, by her own means. And then it did happen. _Her own debut came_, but with a surprise. She was to debut as an equal to an already established star. She was to be in a musical duo with her sister Elsa. They became ELSANNA.

Anna had been ecstatic. She only hoped to reach the same level as her sister, not to actually be performing beside her again, like how it was when they were younger. But hopes got dashed as Elsa, despite Anna now understanding the demands and pressures of a celebrity's life, remained still inexplicably cold and distant, not displaying any undercurrent of affections in her actions, not even showing a crack in her cold façade. And that was when she met Hans.

Hans was the son of the president of a rival music production company who became Anna's friend when she had been at the brink of breaking apart from the broken privacies, and the need to keep the image of perfection alongside her camera pretentious sister. And with Anna not receiving any mental, moral or emotional support from her sister, the sudden rush of heaviness in her life made her rely on Hans, and so they dated. Until she found out that he was a cheat, and that the only reason he went after her was to make Elsa notice him. Anna was devastated. Elsa didn't seem to care. Anna at the time didn't mind, it was her fault for being too easily swayed, and Elsa had no part in any of it, she didn't want nor try to bear any grudge on her sister. But still it had hurt knowing your only sister never seemed to care about anything in your life. And then amidst the confusion Kristoff came.

Kristoff was a rising country singer then, but now has earned the title, _The Country Prince_, he was truly kind and sweet and seemed to show sincere support and care for her, and although she didn't want to go to beyond anything than just being friends, after just coming from an immediate break-up. The two ultimately dated. But that was when the problems started. Hans, being a man of pride, started false rumors that Kristoff was actually a _3__rd__ party_ in their relationship making him the reason why both he and Anna hadn't worked out.

It was the most trying time for Anna, as the comments on her then ranged from being a cheater to slut. Kristoff supported her along the way, as well as other fans, friends and extended members of their family. Everyone supported her; everyone gave at least their words of encouragement, everyone except Elsa again. And for Anna, that had been the final straw. Anna cared less about the rumors than what was going on between her and her sister, who by that time only showed her _public support_. To Anna, it didn't matter anymore if Elsa didn't comfort her, she could've at least reprimanded her, or just said anything at all. But Elsa didn't, she never did, and that was enough, it was enough to make Anna decide that if her sister didn't give a damn about her, then maybe she shouldn't either.

The scandal had been short as _another scandal_ came immediately after, this time of her sister's. But by that time Anna didn't really care anymore, and followed Elsa's earlier example by showing only her _public support_, after all, that was how Elsa wanted things right?

A knock came in, cutting Anna's thoughts. "Hey Anna, it's me Kristoff. Are you ready?"

"In a minute!" Anna replied, picking up her bag, glancing at the photo one more time before _choosing save, making it her home screen wallpaper._

* * *

"Damn it Elsa! I can't believe how much I fucking lost! If only you were the one behind the wheel instead of that fucking idiot then I would've been happily going home to dreamland with a load of cash enough to last for a whole fucking month!" The handsome, black haired, blue eyed male who sat in the driver's seat remarked while slamming the steering wheel.

Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe your making me explain this. **Olaf**, I can't just go drag racing every night, the paparazzi will notice."

Olaf slumped. "It's not my fault that you chose this kind of lifestyle."

"And it's not my fault that our _manager_ sucks at gambling." Elsa looked out at the window.

Olaf suddenly pulled over, somewhere by a cliff, opening the windows of his car as he took out a cigarette. "I need to clear my head."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, I think you should."

Olaf returned the smile as he took out his tablet from behind the car, opening YouTube to watch a recording of the news earlier that evening.

"You look tired Elsa." Olaf suddenly remarked.

Elsa only sighed, staring blankly over the dark expanse of the night. "If _that_'s what you're thinking about then stop, I'm not stupid enough to do _that_, not again_._ Not when…" the rest of her thoughts remained unspoken, _Not when Anna is here._

Olaf stretched. "Just kidding Elsa, I know you won't." Then slumped back again, looking at Elsa. "Will you ever tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Olaf rolled his eyes. "If you don't do something Elsa, she will leave."

Elsa remained silent. The news entered the entertainment section, blasting a video of Anna leaving the studio with Kristoff. "Turn that off. It _irritates_ me."

Olaf obliged, completely putting the tablet away, smirking. "It irritates you _how_ Elsa?"

Elsa shrugged. She didn't know. She really doesn't have a fucking clue. She didn't really want to know either. The thought just always left her feeling painful.

Olaf started the car again, going back to the road, staring completely ahead. "We've been friends for a long time now and one thing I've noticed about you Elsa is that your actions and your words don't show the same thing." Sighing, "Did you think that I would ever fucking believe that a _random hacker_ released that private photo of us drunk and experimentally locking lips online, perfectly timed right in the _middle_ of your sister's equally troublesome _indecisive love affair_?"

Elsa remained silent.

Olaf continued this time taking a moment to glance by Elsa. "Or for starters, how your sister _easily_ got her debut?"

Elsa only felt herself sigh, as if the words that followed explained everything. "I'm her sister." As her heart went on, _Yes you're JUST her sister._

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is just a fan made work. I'm open to criticisms so please don't be afraid to drop a review. XD**

**Also I would like to give my thanks to those who have liked, and followed this story, as well as for those who gave their reviews - reading such favorable reviews made me immensely happy. So really, thank you so much XD -.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Picture

**A/N: So an update XD So anyway... If you will notice from the start of this chapter, I had the story go back in time. It had actually been an internal debate inside of me to go continue the flow in the present or explore the past further. But since I felt like the feel of the story will be rushed and a lot of important parts won't be highlighted for what I've had in mind for later, I decided to ultimately ****_explore the past_****. Also I adjusted Elsa and Anna's age in the past arc (last chapter it was mentioned that Elsa was 15 and Anna was 13 in this part of their past). Anyway, I won't delay you much longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter :))**

* * *

_7 YEARS AGO (Elsa is 16. Anna is 14)_

Elsa felt it, her emotions spilling directly on her new composition. It took a while but she finally found her inspiration. She had to complete this song. She just had to because this was for her and it will be the last to be played in that town, in their home, the last song for their school's play, and it was for Anna.

And then suddenly amidst the rush of her inspired playing she felt familiar arms suddenly hugging her from behind as she smiled knowing full well that it was Anna, always going for that playful hug whenever she knew something was going on in her sister's mind. "Hey sis. Are you working on something for tomorrow's play? Cause the way you're playing it right now just screams EPIC!"

Elsa played on despite her sudden intruder. "Yes I am. I'm really glad you think so. I was really inspired after our…" Elsa felt herself stop. "... talk last night."

Anna knew what her sister was talking about as she felt something drop inside of her. Immediately she took out her phone and took a quick snap shot of them together with Anna goofily smiling, along with Elsa smiling as well despite the surprise in her eyes.

Elsa looked at her sister. "What was that for?"

Anna looked down, smiling sadly this time. "Just something to remember you by. _Tomorrow is your last day._"

Elsa took her hands off the piano keys as she turned around this time, taking her sister's hands. "Hey…" She sighed. "I told you… It doesn't mean that I will become someone different out there. I will still be your sister as well as your best friend. _Fame won't change me Anna_."

Anna slumped her shoulders as she took a seat beside Elsa, sighing. "I know. I know. It's just that," She met her sister's eyes. "_I'll miss you_. A lot."

Elsa tried to smile reassuringly at her sister. "I know. _I will too_."

* * *

Anna finished her part as Elsa took the stage for the last time. The music started slow. Elsa took a deep breath, her emotions about to burst in that one last song.

_I started this dream_

_somewhere along the road_

_And now that it's real do I feel alone_

_But then you hold my hand_

_and look in my eyes_

_Telling me I'll be fine_

The audience, as usual, was entranced. The music went a little faster now. A realization hits Anna. Her eyes widened. Her sister Elsa composed another beautiful song. But it wasn't just another song. This song she knew was meant for her.

_I started a dream_

_Not so long ago_

_And now that it's here do I hesitate_

_but then you tell me not to be afraid_

_So then I'll not because I know you're there_

_This dream, this chance is what I did want_

_But it was a dream started with you_

_You tell me to just go and chase it_

_And so I will_

_But I will wait for you_

_So continue chasing_

_Because this dream_

_is a dream between me and you._

As the song went on, Anna felt tears about to escape her. Elsa's words hit her as she remembered everything, from their talk the previous night to their promise to become famous years ago, but she held them back. Elsa shouldn't see her cry, at least not until the end of her sister's song. The song was now at its finish.

_Every dream starts somewhere_

_And that somewhere_

_Is the inspiration you gave me_

_I will never forget_

_So do not forget_

_The hopes and memories here_

_Especially the ones of me and you_

The song ended with Elsa singing the last line with full of emotion as everyone gave their cheers, tears and thunderous applause to their town's rising star, knowing that this will be her last on that local stage. Anna looked on at her sister giving a bow on their school's stage for one last time, as a sad yet proud smile slowly etched itself on her face. A tear finally streamed down. "I'm really happy for you Elsa. You deserve this, really, more than anyone. I know it; you will be big out there."

* * *

Her dad loaded the last of her things on her manager, Olaf's, car. She took a deep breath as she turned to her family, giving them one last hug while tears were gushing from all four present members. She turned to Anna, lifting a finger to swipe the younger girl's tears. "Take care of mom and dad okay? Don't make too much trouble."

Anna nodded, her goodbyes caught inside the lump forming on her throat. She thought about it so much last night, and yet now, not a single word of farewell she could utter for her sister. Elsa, knowing how much the moment was already affecting her sister, the person undeniably closest to her, simply kissed her forehead and then smiled. "Try not to eat too many chocolates alright? I don't want to see a bloated baby sister when I get back."

Anna managed to give out a laugh despite her sobs. "Say the same thing for yourself. The chocolates there will be definitely better."

Elsa laughed, tousling her sister's hair. "Yeah. I guess they will be.", and then finally turned away, ready to get in Olaf's car.

All of a sudden, the sight of Elsa almost getting inside the car made something unknown snap inside of Anna as she hurriedly caught her sister in an embrace. "Promise me Elsa. Promise me that you'll call. Promise me that you'll send a message, be online to chat, send mail or anything. Just… _Promise me that you'll keep in touch_."

Elsa surprised by her sister's sudden outburst, instinctively hugged her back as her tears came once more. "_I promise. Everyday if I have to._"

Anna let go of her sister, meeting her eyes for what seems like the last time. "Goodbye."

Elsa answered back, smiling sadly. "See you soon."

Elsa got in the car as her family gave her one last wave. Anna stared as the car drove off the drive way, going away, until it was completely gone from her sight. Her parents ushered for her to get back inside. She immediately followed as she found herself going back her room, stopping only when she passed by her sister's now almost empty one, feeling the same emptiness as well. Her sister always made things different, always full of life. She smiled at the thought feeling tears starting to escape her eyes again. But she stopped herself, knowing that Elsa wouldn't want her crying like that.

Once in her room she immediately dropped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling until she took out her phone, looking at the picture she took two days ago. She will definitely miss her sister, her most trusted confidant, her best friend, _her closest companion_.

Somewhere far off Elsa stared out at the window as her manager looked at her with full concern. "Don't worry. It will be better once we get there. I promise."

Elsa felt tears about to come once more, but closed her eyes to hold them back as a thought crossed in the back of her mind. _No. Nothing is better without Anna there._

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is a fan made work. I am open to criticisms so please don't be afraid to drop a review. :))**

**BTW..Sorry for my sloppy composing skills, I'm not as great as my friend - who was the composer in our band -. So if a line there felt off, it means that I just ran through with regular free verse poetry instead, forgoing the melody that was in my head. XD**

**Also, thank you to those who have liked and have followed this story as well as for the reviews. I'm really happy for the support :))**

**ONE LAST NOTE: ****theBringerofWar****: Your comment caught my eye :)) Nice observation there. A friend of mine said the same thing XD I guess that happened because I read (and watched) Hunger Games again before I wrote chapter 2, so I guess I unintentionally, more or less, influenced Mike's personality with that of Caesar Flickerman's. XD Also thanks for liking this story :))**


	5. Chapter 4 - Blocks

**A/N: Okay... So it might be a while before my next update since the pressures of my academic life is, unfortunately, steadily increasing. So I will apologize in advance, but until then, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :))**

* * *

_7 YEARS AGO (Elsa is 16. Anna is 15)_

_You're my only one_

_my very own superstar_

_my real heart is overflowing_

_I don't know why I'm feeling this way_

_Missing you, I want to see you_

_Wherever you go take me there_

_Captivated, movin on_

"Elsa look! Look! You're on TV!" Anna proclaimed, already jumping up and down as Elsa appeared on the television screen wearing skinny denim jeans, and a light blue button up polo shirt that matched perfectly with her hair which was worn in a single braid with her bangs wildly swept back. Absolutely picture perfect.

Elsa felt her hand cover her eyes, covering it. "Oh please stop it Anna. I was just plain embarrassing on that show."

"Embarassing?! You practically look perfect!" Anna mused, looking back and forth from her sister presently sitting on their living room couch, still on her 5 day work vacation, and on the image of her sister singing on the screen looking nothing, in her opinion, but short of perfect.

Elsa allowing a small opening between her fingers peeked in on another version of herself on the screen. "Ugh… That is so far from perfect."

Anna slumped on the couch. "I get to watch you, with you for the first time and all I hear are complains. Really sis, you're making me waste your visit here."

"I'm glad you're _finally_ taking notice." Elsa proclaimed in relief.

"Wha-." Anna looked at Elsa accusingly. "You're first visit here after 6 months and you're treating me like that? Where's the love sis?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna's accusing statement. "My love for you Anna never left, but making me watch myself is really embarrassing and quite illogical since I actually took a work vacation so that I could _rest_ and not think about any _celebrity related stress._" Elsa looked outside, already seeing the fresh powder of snow that had already gathered since it had started to snow earlier that morning. "Let's just go and play outside. Maybe go and have a snowball fight or do the traditional snowman building we do each year."

Anna sighed. "Fine. But that includes letting me eat all the chocolates you brought home."

Elsa retaliated. "Hey!" But Anna was already out by the door.

* * *

The rest of the day easily passed by as the two sisters enjoyed their time in the snow, having ignored all sense of time and responsibility, having snowball fights, building snowmen of different sizes and shapes that by the end of it both sisters found themselves so tired and flushed from all their seemingly childish activites that they carelessly laid down side by side on the snow as they laughed over jokes and random funny stories. They missed this, both of them conceded to that yet unspoken fact. They had missed this certain closeness that could never be replicated by a video call online, or a simple chat on facebook. For Elsa, who was now hounded over by her fame and success – having been claimed as the top amongst all rising stars after garnering a top spot on the billboard's Hot 100 and had stayed there for about 4 months on her first single, and has been expected to achieve the same level of success on her upcoming _Snowflake_ album -, this simplicity, this privacy, and this association with someone real and not a trying hard social climber easing into her graces was something she had definitely craved for, most especially when that association involved or was just simply with Anna. And for Anna, who only two days ago, immediately pounced on her sister the moment Elsa had walked through the door – making Elsa lose her balance and had ended up with both sisters falling to the floor - not even minding the scolding she received afterwards, this time with her beloved sister outside of a computer or cellphone screen was something she had equally longed for.

Anna smiled at her sister. "We're really proud of you Elsa. I'm really proud of you."

"You say that to me every day." Elsa replied, already sitting up.

Anna followed. "I know. It's just… I felt like that you needed to hear it."

Elsa's eyes widened. How could-

Anna laughed. "But really, I just said that because you really looked torn over losing a simple snowball fight."

Elsa gave Anna a look. "That's it. I'll take back all the chocolates I've brought home."

Anna's mouth dropped. "Elsa I was just kidding!"

Elsa stood up. "And I wasn't. Now come on. We did promise mom and dad that we'd be cooking dinner for tonight."

Anna crossed her arms, and had looked the other way, pouting. "I won't budge until you give me back my rights over those chocolates!"

Elsa rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Anna I was joking. Now come on, we really have to get dinner started."

Anna smiled as she got up and then kissed her sister teasingly on the cheek. "I knew you'd never abandon my needs like that."

Elsa felt her body suddenly stiffen. Unbeknownst to Anna, that innocent kiss of hers inexplicably sent shivers all over her sister's body, unconsciously making her senses in a sudden mess. And then all at once, a feeling, a thought comes to Elsa. "Hey Anna."

"Yeah?" Anna turned to Elsa.

"I want you to hear something." Elsa answered back while giving her sister a warm smile.

Anna's eyes widened in excitement as she didn't have to ask what it was that came next after that request. Elsa, she knew just thought of a new composition and had immediately wanted to show her, as what Elsa usually did before. And so without another word Anna took Elsa's hand dragging the older girl inside to where the old family piano was.

Elsa smiled at Anna before touching the keys for the first time since she came home, allowing herself to feel that old familiarity in them which she had been missing despite the grander instruments from the bigger studios in L.A. She didn't really know why, but there was just something about home that was profoundly irreplaceable elsewhere. She took a deep breath, an then began. Elsa sang immediately as soon as her hands hit the keys, already playing a smooth and beautiful melody as the lyrics, the song's message flowed easily on her mind, despite being done in an improptu fashion.

_You don't have to cry anymore, just stay as you are_

_Look at the sky Ah... My sweetest love_

Anna closed her eyes as she leaned in listening and undoubtedly enjoying her sister's voice and the way it melded well with the melody playing on the piano as a smile had already and unconsciously etched itself on her face. Elsa's songs really made her happy, there was just something about them that felt natural and emotionally raw that can draw anyone in, and she had always loved it, most especially when Elsa sang to her personally.

_Blue. That blue sparkling tear that slowly trails down your cheek_

_Rise. Did you know? The light that leads us to tomorrow_

_Truth. You probably still don't know yourself that well_

_Those tears will definitely become a rainbow that guides you._

_If you get cold on your long journey_

_Ah, I'll warm you up with a song_

By this point in the song, Anna found herself almost tearing up and slightly confused. Something was different. She didn't understand it, but Elsa's playing suddenly seemed foreign. It didn't just draw her in. No. The way it was now was just beyond emotionally raw; it had become so powerfully moving that it no longer made her just happy. There was something else, she felt. Was it sadness? Pain? Anna couldn't place what it was, but whatever it was, it held a strong passion in it enough to mess with anyone's emotions, just like what she was experiencing right now.

_…Just stay as you are_

_I want to protect you_

_If we have a dream we both believe in_

_Definitely, even more than the sun of that day,_

_Extremely beautiful colours will shine_

_On the world_

The song ended. Elsa exhaled. "So… How was it?"

Anna although completely stunned answered her sister's question by immediately hugging her. "Elsa that was… that was just… THE BEST! YOUR BEST! MOST EPIC! I… I am a loss for words! I didn't know you could do songs like that!"

Elsa laughed. "You praise me too much Anna."

Anna let go of Elsa and had crossed her arms. "Only because it's true!" Then Anna sighed, looking serious this time. "You've really, really gotten better you know that?"

Elsa looked down sincerely smiling from her sister's comment and was about to reply when the sound of a door opening and their parents voices sifted through the air. The two sisters then looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Shit! We forgot dinner!"

Anna ran on ahead leaving Elsa behind. Left alone, Elsa's eyes stared blankly at the beloved instrument. "I try composing songs with the intent to make everyone happy only to always end up with nothing but then just seeing you and being with you... lets the melodies and words flow naturally as they once did." Elsa sighed, before continuing on, "Anna…"

* * *

_1 Month Ago…_

_"I don't get it Elsa. The song just isn't turning out the way I want to. It's definitely missing something!" Anna complained, her voice somewhat distorted through the laptop screen._

_Elsa drummed her fingers on the table. "Try playing it again."_

_Anna sighed, slumping her shoulders before once again picking up the guitar then strummed the chords G – Em -._

_"Stop!" Elsa raised a hand. "Now try playing C followed by D."_

_Anna looked at her confused, but still went on to play her sister's instructions. Her eyes widened as a smile etched itself on her face. "Elsa you're a genius! You've figured out in seconds what I couldn't figure out in a day."_

_"It's really simple Anna. I just played around with the chord progression in my head. You'll get there. Just keep practicing." Elsa stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"But I wanna get there now, so I can be there with you!" Anna complained as she set the guitar back on its stand before leaning back comfortably on her seat._

_Elsa smiled. "I know Anna. I know you do. And like I said, I'll be waiting for you."_

_A knock came in from the door. "Elsa? Are you ready? Cause even if you're not we need to get going. Now."_

_"Shit. It's Olaf." Elsa looked on at her sister apologetically. "Tomorrow again?"_

_Anna smiled sadly at this as their conversations, although still daily, was inevitably becoming shorter and shorter. "Yeah sure. Just text me when you're done doing shoots or whatever."_

_Elsa's mouth parted, about to mutter another apology when another knock came. "Elsa we're already running late, now if you don't want me to break down this fucking door then I suggest you get moving."_

_"Just wait a sec Olaf! I'm just saying good bye to Anna!" Elsa answered back, her voice already somewhat annoyed._

_Anna tried to look past Elsa through what the camera could cover on the screen. "Problems?"_

_Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh its nothing. Olaf just lost some money again while gambling last night. But don't worry, most of the time he's a sweet, kind, and caring person. I actually consider him more of a best friend than a manager."_

_Anna mouthed an 'oh'. A louder knock came. "I won't be so kind and caring anymore if you don't fucking hurry up. And what's with the hold up? You guys will just call or chat with each other tomorrow anyway!"_

_Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry Anna. I really got to go."_

_Anna nodded. "I understand.", and then looked at her sister in the eye. "I miss you."_

_Elsa was the one who responded with a sad smile this time. "Me too." _You just don't know how much_._

_The door banged open as Elsa was about to click on the shutdown button. Elsa looked at Olaf, rolling her eyes. Olaf leaned on the doorway. "Tell her yet?"_

_Elsa looked over to the grand piano inside the room as a lump formed on her throat. She didn't really want to talk about this. "No. And I don't plan to. This is my problem Olaf."_

_Olaf responded with a sigh while raising both of his hands. "I know, and I'm not planning to interfere. It's just that… It's been 5 months since you've been here Elsa. And not once did you ever manage to…"_

_"I know." Elsa found her arms, embracing herself. "I don't know why Olaf. But all of a sudden I just… Can't… __**I've just suddenly stopped composing**__."_

* * *

"So Elsa… What will you do if both of us ended up as tributes?" Anna asked while popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. The two had just watched Hunger Games, again.

"Anna if we're coming from the same district then it is unlikely that, that will happen, considering we're both females." Elsa deadpanned.

"But what if we were from different districts?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and then sighed. "I don't even get the point of this talk Anna. I mean it's just a movie. Who knows if it will ever happen to our world? Or if it will happen, will we even still be alive by then?"

Anna dropped herself on the couch, her head ending up placed comfortable on Elsa's lap. "But I still want to hear what you will do then."

Elsa gave her sister a disbelieving look. "Anna, in a place where all will ever count is survival then I'd find myself wanting to killing you. Heck, we won't even know each other by then."

Anna's eyes squinted. "And here I was hoping for a more emotional response."

"Girls it's 3 in the morning! Please get some sleep!" Their mother's voice echoed through the hallway.

Both sisters looked at the clock on the wall as the realization hit them that they had been completely awake, wasting away 8 hours of the night on karaoke, movies and chocolate binging, something they had started since dinner.

Elsa tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Ok Anna, time for bed."

Anna got up looking at Elsa defiantly. "But Elsa, you'll only be staying here until the other day! Can we just stay awake until then?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually supposed to be on a _vacation_ to _rest_."

Anna pouted. "Fine! But I'm sleeping in your room again tonight."

"Okay feisty pants. No need to get so worked up." Elsa answered back as she stood up to dust chips and popcorn remains from her pants. "Just please don't kick me off my bed like last night."

Anna pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!", and then took Elsa's arms, already dragging her sister away.

Later on, after the two had done their nightly rituals – brush their teeth, wash their face, etc. -. The two had climbed in on Elsa's bed, with Anna, as per her usual attitude, jumping in first, to be followed by Elsa who now pulled up the sheets to cover both of them in the case that they might feel cold. While Anna immediately wrapped her arms around Elsa's body, already moving in for an expected cuddle.

And then just like the night before, as well as similarly like that afternoon when they had played in the snow, Elsa found her body stiffening up at this innocent gesture of her sister's. She felt her heart stop a beat and a shiver climbing up her spine. She asked herself, _why?_

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, already near sleep.

Elsa gulped, trying to compose herself from this unusual behavior around her sister. "Yeah?"

"Can you… Give me a goodnight kiss?" Anna continued as her voice found itself near sleep, "You know… Just like… the ones you gave me… when we were… kids…"

Anna went limp, her body and mind already amidst the world of dreams. But her request remained ringing inside Elsa's mind as it unfurled something in her as Elsa silently obliged, leaning in to kiss her sister's forehead. But this innocent gesture only made things worse for Elsa as the touch of her lips to Anna's skin and the scent of her sister only awoke something inside of her, inexplicably arousing her as she pulled slightly apart only to find her gaze focusing on her sister's face. Her train of thought already becoming muddled.

_Those freckles… they're so… adorable…._

And then on the red head's lips.

_Anna's virgin lips… Never been kissed… Never been touched…_

Her hands find its way touching her sister's face, partly cupping it.

_Anna seems so… delectable… I want to… I want…_

Elsa leaned in, her lips coming closer and closer, about to press itself against her sister's when-.

_What the fuck are you doing?_ Elsa stopped. _Were you gonna kiss your sister?!_ Her eyes widened. _You were that fucking close to kissing Anna - your SISTER Anna! On the lips! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ Panic immediately rose inside of her as her face quickly parted from her sister's, her mind and feelings already in a painful storm. _What the fuck was THAT?_

Meanwhile, Anna despite her adamantly undisturbed state, and her sister's current heavy unbelieving and confused state, unconsciously tightened her embrace around her sister, silently whispering her hidden sentiments in her sleep. "_Don't leave me Elsa. Don't go somewhere where I can't reach chase you."_

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. And also, due to my somewhat lazy composing skills and inadequate time, I took the lyrics of the songs above from two songs, of which have largely inspired me to write this chapter, on my playlist. The first song is a song titled Candy Boy by Meilin and the other is Nanairo no compass by Miyano Mamoru (both are Japanese songs whose English translation I put here - but not to worry not all my songs come from anime or games - just a reference in case I decide to use any other already produced song lyrics here -). I'll try linking them here later, just in case you get curious as to how they sound like. I do not intend to infringe any copyrights. I am open to criticisms to please do not be afraid to drop a review :)) Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed :))**

**Also a note to the readers of To You, I Do who might also be reading this fic.. Uhm.. I know it has been a while, but just to inform you, I still plan on updating that fic sometime soon as I'm actually half way done writing the next chapter. Just got a bit held up due to some issues (personal and academic).**


End file.
